


Oveja rodeada de lobos

by MitsukuriRyoko



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Acid, Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Dacryphilia, F/M, Necrophilia, Needles and Thread, Organ Trafficking, Por favor lean los tags xD, SanValentinMF, SanValentinMF2021, Unhealthy Relationships, Vore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukuriRyoko/pseuds/MitsukuriRyoko
Summary: "Una simple humana jamás debió adentrarse en un sitio tan peligroso."Esta historia participa en el desafío “Mi Valentín, ¿bueno o malo?” de Motín Fanfiction, con la lista Buena/Mala. Absolutamente NSFW. Mayormente relaciones tóxicas. Cuidado con las advertencias. Cada capítulo es independiente del otro.#SanValentinMF #SanValentinMF2021
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Primera escena: Asmodeus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Primera vez/Necrofilia.  
> Otras advertencias: Noncon.

Todo está en su sitio, piensa, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Las luces están apagadas, pero el gran ventanal está abierto, dejando la luz de la luna entrar a raudales en el dormitorio. Pétalos de rosa dibujan un sendero en el suelo y se esparcen por sobre las mantas de la amplia cama. La suave melodía de un piano resuena en el cuarto, tenue, llenando a Asmodeus de satisfacción. Sí. Todo estaba en su sitio, dispuesto a recibirte.

Camina hacia tu dormitorio, pero la sensación en su estómago lo detiene por un momento. Es… ¿es que acaso siente _nervios?_ Deja escapar una risa al aire. Cielos, sí que ha pasado tiempo. Aunque parezca casi imposible, él, el Demonio de la Lujuria, se siente nervioso, pensando en que esta noche te entregarás a él. Tiene que tragar saliva para calmar la risa burbujeando en su garganta. Este sentimiento… Vaya, podría acostumbrarse a esto. Por ti. Así que continúa su camino hacia tu cuarto. Golpea suavemente con sus nudillos antes de abrir la puerta, sin esperar tu respuesta.

La vista que le entregas es sobrecogedora. Si no fuera porque está todo preparado en el otro cuarto, te tomaría aquí y ahora.

—Ay, MC… Ese vestido luce divino en ti— suspira Asmodeus, mordiéndose el labio mientras te recorre con la mirada.

Acorta la distancia entre ustedes, su mano acunando tu rostro para verte a los ojos. Es lo único que puede hacer para reprimirse, para ignorar cómo las prendas se ajustan a tu cuerpo y estratégicamente dejan al descubierto partes de tu piel que se muere por besar. Pero logra contenerse. Después de todo, es tu primera vez. La primera vez de _ustedes._ Es casi obligación el disfrutar al máximo una ocasión como esta.

Te carga en brazos contra su pecho, y es tan sencillo olvidar lo fuerte que es bajo ese aspecto frágil y delicado. El perfume que desprende tu cuerpo es intoxicante, cual un buen veneno, y Asmodeus inhala profundo de aquella esencia, dejando que invada su ser y arrancándole un estremecimiento.

El deseo puede más, y se inclina para dejar un beso contra tu frente, suave, recatado. Los mechones de su flequillo rozan brevemente tu mejilla.

—Apenas puedo esperar, MC. Dime, ¿estás tan impaciente como yo?

No le interesa la respuesta. La _sabe._ Han esperado demasiado. Hoy es la noche.

Entra a su cuarto, dejando tu cuerpo sobre los pétalos. No puede evitar pensar que luces como un ángel, la luna haciendo relucir tu piel, la pedrería del vestido. Tus párpados delineados a la perfección, tus labios llenos teñidos del más suave carmín. Un espectáculo sobrecogedor _._

—Te amo —murmura entonces, presionando un beso contra tu mejilla—. MC, te amo.

Otro beso, y otro, y otro. Su boca cae en la comisura de tus labios, y la lengua de Asmodeus se abre paso entre ellos con calma, con la experticia propia de su pecado. Se detiene en explorar cada rincón de tu boca, degustando el dulzor de esa toxina que llena sus sentidos. Las yemas de sus dedos acarician el delicado arco que forma tu cuello antes de bajar rumbo a tu pecho. El frío de tu piel contrasta tan bien contra la calidez de sus manos.

—Siempre he querido tenerte así —susurra, y los dedos se deslizan bajo la ropa, deleitándose en tus curvas—. Es un sueño hecho realidad. Entonces, ¿por qué, MC?

Su boca sobre la tuya, sus manos alzando tu falda, preparándote para él. Se separa apenas un instante para respirar, tu esencia envolviéndolo todo.

—¿Por qué me hiciste recurrir a esto?

Inmune a sus palabras. Inmune a sus encantos. La única persona capaz de rechazar los coqueteos del Avatar de la Lujuria, la magia con la que tantos otros caían rendidos a sus pies. Lo que al principio fuera un juego de seducción, no obstante, acabó por convertirse en la fuente de sus frustraciones. Anhelaba lo que no podía tener. Mientras más te negabas, más se encendía el deseo por poseerte.

Hasta que un día se cansó de la persecución, de la cacería. Sin que lo notaras, vació el frasco de veneno en tu copa. Si no ibas a estar con él en vida, bueno, lo estarías en tu muerte.

Ahora estabas allí, tendida sobre sus sábanas, y tus rodillas cayendo graciosamente hacia ambos lados le invitaban a entrar en ti.

Asmodeus te robó otro beso. El veneno, incapaz de dañar a un demonio, le cosquilleaba en la lengua. Sus dedos dieron paso a su miembro. Pese al lubricante y los demás preparativos, sin embargo, tu estrechez le tomó desprevenido, arrancándole un suspiro de total satisfacción. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse solas.

Y en la fría, inmóvil, silenciosa quietud de tu partida, lucías aún más hermosa que cuando la vida teñía tus mejillas.


	2. Segunda escena: Beelzebub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cena romántica/Vore.  
> Otras advertencias: Hard vore/Gore.

No te sorprende encontrártelo en la cocina. Como buen Demonio de Gula que es, la cocina es prácticamente su hogar, a menos que se encuentre saltando de restorán en restorán, intentando saciar ese pozo sin fondo que es su estómago.

Tampoco es tan sorpresivo el encontrarlo cocinando. Si bien su autocontrol es bajo, y suele tragarse la mitad de los ingredientes antes de completar un platillo, no es mal chef. Ocasionalmente has probado las cosas que prepara para Belphegor, y la verdad, es una lástima que no tenga la paciencia de hacerlo más seguido.

No. Lo que en realidad te sorprende, es el mantel en la mesita de la cocina, con un candelabro y sus respectivas velas encendidas dibujando sombras contra los muros. Hay un verdadero banquete ya servido en la mesa, pero a juzgar por cómo está removiendo lo que sea que haya en esa sartén, Beelzebub no considera haber terminado su labor.

—Hum, ¿Beel?

Se sobresalta, la cuchara de madera cayendo dramáticamente al suelo. Voltea a mirarte, y tienes que contener la risa ante sus ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no consiguiera procesar que estás enfrente de él.

—Veo que has estado ocupado~ ¿Cuál es la ocasión especial? —continúas, intentando sacarlo de su estupor. Beelzebub reacciona ante eso, volteándose con rapidez para apagar el fuego y volcar el contenido del sartén (que resultó ser una salsa) sobre una fuente llena hasta arriba de bollitos al vapor.

—Planeaba llamarte en unos minutos, pero supongo que tendrá que ser así.

—¿Mm? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Quería que cenáramos juntos hoy, MC. Preparé todo esto para ti.

Te cuesta evitar el comentario automático de “es demasiada comida para ser sólo para mí”, optando por recompensar sus esfuerzos con un beso en la mejilla. Beelzebub se sonroja, una sonrisa curvando sus labios ante el pequeño gesto de afecto.

—Bueno, pues, ¿qué estamos esperando? Esos platillos no se comerán solos.

Beelzebub aparta la silla para que te sientes a su lado. Acercas un plato hacia ti, pero sus manos te detienen. Cuando te volteas a preguntarle por qué, lo comprendes: él quiere darte de comer. Recibes con la boca abierta la cuchara que te ofrece, degustando el platillo. Delicioso. Cuando abres los ojos, te encuentras con los de Beelzebub, profundos, insondables. Decides regresarle el favor con una generosa porción de carne.

La cena transcurre mayormente en silencio, a excepción de tus comentarios alabando las dotes culinarias de Beelzebub. Resulta divertido ver cómo reprime los deseos de arrasar con los contenidos de la mesa, esperando por que seas tú quien lo alimente. Las velas, la quietud de la casa, solo acentúan la sensación de intimidad entre ustedes dos.

Tomas uno de los bollos al vapor entre los dedos, aún tibio, antes de presionarlo contra los labios de Beelzebub. Él abre la boca lentamente, sin dejar de mirarte, cerrando sus labios en torno a tus dedos y succionándolos por apenas un segundo, enviando una sensación electrizante por tu cuerpo.

—MC…

Sus párpados entrecerrados le dan un aspecto súbitamente serio. Beelzebub toma tu muñeca, su lengua deslizándose a lo largo de tus dedos para quitar los restos de salsa escurriendo entre ellos. Los vuelve a poner en su boca, succionando con más ímpetu, saboreándolos. Es como si…

—Es como si quisieras devorarme —susurras, y en respuesta, sientes la breve presión de sus dientes contra tu piel.

Está esperando una respuesta. Pese a su escaso control de impulsos, ahí está, esperando tu respuesta.

—Adelante —suspiras más que hablas. La presión sobre tu piel aumenta.

No duele tanto como esperabas, cuando finalmente escuchas el chasquido del hueso al quebrarse. De seguro es la adrenalina. Tu corazón late desbocado en tu pecho cuando ves sus pupilas dilatarse ante el sabor de tu sangre. Su manzana de Adán sube y baja al beber de aquel líquido.

Luego va más allá. Cuatro, cinco dedos, tu mano entera. Hay algo hipnótico en ver cómo muerde y tritura tus huesos como si fueran tan blandos como galletas de champaña. Beelzebub comienza a impacientarse. Abre su boca a todo lo que da, hundiendo sus colmillos en tu antebrazo, masticando con ansias tu carne. La sangre está chorreando por su mentón, salpicando el mantel de la mesa. Deberías gritar. No lo haces. Incluso cuando solo deja el muñón de tu hombro para pasar a tu otra mano, no lo haces. Tu vista se está nublando; tu cuerpo se siente pesado. Lo notas porque Beelzebub te está sujetando por la parte baja de tu espalda mientras sus dientes continúan avanzando por tu piel. No entiendes lo que sucede, pero…

Sientes que es lo correcto.

Beelzebub ha dicho antes que eras la única capaz de saciar su hambre. Ahora sabes por qué. Sonríes antes de desmayarte, entregándote en ofrenda al Demonio de la Gula.


	3. Tercera escena: Mammon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cita a ciegas/Tráfico de órganos.  
> Otras advertencias: Gore médico.

Supones que no has de estar muy cuerda para desear una cita a ciegas en el Reino Demoníaco. Si bien querías ampliar el universo de personas que conoces, el crear una cuenta falsa en DevilDer era una jugada arriesgada, incluso si habías especificado que sólo buscabas amistad. Inhalas hondo, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de tu oreja antes de entrar a la cafetería donde te reunirías con la persona elegida. Una cuenta de alguien que al parecer no le gustaba enfocar su rostro, sino su ropa de diseñador, emparejado con la descripción más boba que podrías imaginar. Lo escogiste, más que nada, por esto último: ningún demonio que fuera realmente malvado habría escrito tantas tonterías juntas.

Tal como te había indicado, hay una planta alta justo en la mesa para dos ubicada en la esquina que da a la calle. En ella, tu persona te espera, un sombrero y una chaqueta ocultando buena parte de él. Está de espaldas a ti, y tu pensamiento inicial es darle un pequeño susto… aunque tal vez sea tentar mucho a la suerte. Por lo que optas por apoyas tu mano en su hombro antes de hablarle.

—Hum, ¿eres M? —preguntas, y a pesar de tu cuidado, “M” se sobresalta al punto que su sombrero cae al suelo. Se voltea a verte y- _oh._

Podrías reconocer ese pelo blanco y esas gafas de sol en cualquier parte.

—¿Mammon?

—¿MC? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿dónde está M?

Sacas tu teléfono, apuntando al perfil del chico en la app, y entonces caes en cuenta… M. Mammon. Esa ropa, estás segura que la has visto antes. De seguro que en el mismísimo Demonio de la Avaricia. Tienes que refrenar el impulso de golpearte la frente ante la obviedad.

Mammon sólo deja escapar una risita nerviosa.

—A-Ah, esto es inesperado.

—De verdad lo es. Y yo pensando que conocería gente nueva.

—¡Oi! No tienes por qué. Conociendo al Gran Mammon ya conoces al mejor.

Te ríes, sentándote a la mesa y tomando el menú. Tal vez no sea tan malo, una cita con Mammon. Su presencia siempre te ha parecido refrescante. Lo ves morderse el labio al ver el menú, así que decides tranquilizarlo diciendo que correrás con la cuenta, pero que no exagere. Se le ilumina el rostro ante la sola mención, y ríes de nuevo. Tan transparente. Tan fácil de leer.

Le preguntas por su última sesión de modelaje, sobre sus triunfos en las tragaperras. A Mammon le encanta hablar sobre sí mismo, sobre todo si se trata de cosas que lo dejan bien parado. Pero algo no parece andar bien. Tal vez son las miradas que echa por la ventana de tanto en tanto, como si estuviera buscando a alguien entre la multitud. Hasta que su constante removerse en el asiento acaba por exasperarte.

—Qué, ¿acaso te está buscando el de la cobranza?

Esperabas relajar el ambiente aludiendo a sus pobres decisiones económicas, pero en vez de eso, consigues que se tense bruscamente, rígido como un muerto. Huh. Tal vez diste en el clavo más de lo esperado.

—Será… Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí —murmura entre dientes, y vale, puedes comprender eso.

Pagas la cuenta y salen del café. Mammon va detrás de ti, excusándose en que él cubrirá tu espalda. Resulta extrañamente tierno que, pese a que es él a quien persiguen, siga empeñado en protegerte. Así que lideras el camino, avanzando a paso rápido entre callejones estrechos y desconocidos, buscando perderle la vista a sus persecutores.

Hasta que das una vuelta en un pasaje especialmente oscuro, y solo escuchas un grito antes que una mano presione un paño con un olor penetrante sobre tu nariz y boca.

Te cuesta entreabrir tus ojos, la mente aún nublada. La luz cae directamente sobre tu cuerpo, y lentamente caes en cuenta de lo frío de la superficie en que te encuentras. Mammon está irreconocible: el cabello recogido en un gorro, la mascarilla cubriendo su rostro, la bata quirúrgica, los guantes. Intentas moverte para llamar su atención, y sólo entonces notas las amarras que te restringen.

—¿M-Mammon?

Hablar es difícil, lengua pesada, boca reseca. Mammon se sobresalta con tu voz rasposa.

—Maldición, MC, no hagas esto más difícil —sisea entre dientes.

Hay un escalpelo entre sus dedos. Las manos le están temblando.

—Por favor…

—¡Gah, no hables! ¡Es tu culpa por hacer _match_ conmigo! ¡Haberlo pensado antes!

El filo se apoya en ti, dibujando una línea recta desde el hueco entre tus clavículas hasta tu pubis. El grito muere en tu garganta.

—¡No tenía opción, ¿sabes?!

El escalpelo es reemplazado por un electrobisturí. El olor a carne quemada inunda rápidamente el cuarto.

—Si no hago esto pronto, yo… Ellos…

Qué importa el motivo, piensas, cuando la sierra ataca tu esternón.


	4. Cuarto encuentro: Leviathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Regalo/Aguja e hilo.  
> Otras advertencias: Sumisión, leve gore.

El cuarto de Leviathan es un caos de objetos cuidadosamente apilados. Revistas, tomos de manga, figuritas en su caja y demás parafernalia ocupan buena parte del espacio. Pese a todo el desorden, cada cosa se encuentra en perfecto estado; Leviathan jamás haría algo que pudiera dañar su colección. Son lo más preciado para él.

Tú eres parte de su colección.

La rutina se ha vuelto más sencilla con el tiempo. Levantarse por las mañanas, ducharte, utilizar un arsenal de productos que rivaliza con el de Asmodeus. Cubrir las imperfecciones con maquillaje, resaltando los rasgos de tu rostro. Revisar que la manicura esté perfecta, que no haya ningún vello indeseado en tu cuerpo, que la piel luzca tersa y uniforme. Verificar tu peso en la balanza, mantenerte en un rango estrecho porque, de otro modo, los trajes no te quedarían. Vestirte con la ropa asignada del día. Ocultar el cabello bajo la malla, colocando la peluca en su sitio y asegurándola. Una vez lista, regresar a su cuarto, acercándote para tocar su hombro.

—Es hora de despertar, joven amo.

Siempre es difícil. Debido a sus hábitos mayormente nocturnos, las mañanas no son agradables para Leviathan. En un buen día, simplemente refunfuña, cubriéndose la cabeza con las mantas antes de admitir que debe levantarse. En un mal día, sin embargo…

—Maldición, ¡déjame en paz! —protesta, apartando tu mano de un manotazo, tomándote por sorpresa. Retrocedes, asustada. Oh, que no haya dejado marca. Por favor, por favor que no haya dejado marca.

Leviathan cambia la expresión furiosa a una preocupada cuando nota el pánico en tus ojos.

—A-Ah, ¡perdón! ¿Estás bien?

Se levanta apresurado de la cama, yendo hacia tu lado. Debes reprimir las ganas de salir corriendo. No se lo tomaría bien. Se deprimiría, y se encerraría en su cuarto a jugar videojuegos hasta desmayarse por el agotamiento, intentando ahogar la sensación de culpa y rechazo. Eso te mantiene en tu puesto; lo que ha evitado que escapes de allí desde el minuto uno.

Estás atada por el deseo de no lastimarlo.

Ese día, Leviathan desaparece toda la mañana. Cuando regresa, trae los brazos cargados con telas. Por lo visto, hoy es día de crear un nuevo atuendo. Sabes lo que implica. Permanecer quieta, dejar que mida tus proporciones, que pruebe prendas hilvanadas sobre tu cuerpo y las ajuste con alfileres hasta lograr lo que él desea. Después del error que cometiste en la mañana, decides guardar silencio mientras la cinta de medir se ciñe a tu cuerpo.

Lo observas trabajar en el silencio más sepulcral. Te preocupa un poco verle así. Leviathan no es Leviathan sin su constante divagar, sin su parloteo banal sobre videojuegos o series animadas. Incluso concentrado en una labor, le resulta difícil guardar silencio. Es ominoso que esté haciendo precisamente eso, justo hoy. Lo ves manejar las tijeras con habilidad, cosiendo cada pieza a mano, porque no confía en que lo haga una máquina.

Horas después, lanza una exclamación de triunfo, exhibiendo en el aire lo que ha conseguido. El vestido es bellísimo, aunque no consigues precisar de qué serie provenga. Una gota de sudor resbala por tu sien, bajando hasta tu cuello. Oh, no. Si no reconoces el personaje que usa este traje, tú…

—¡MC!

Das un respingo ante tu nombre, mirándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando ignorar que has fallado en un conocimiento _básico_. El Demonio de la Envidia se levanta de su asiento, caminando hacia ti con el vestido en manos.

—¿Debo probarme esto, joven amo?

Leviathan ríe, rascándose la nuca.

—O sea, si quieres hacerlo… Es un regalo, MC. Para ti. Acabo de diseñarlo, yo… Lamento si no es de tu agrado.

Niegas con la cabeza, tomando el traje y observando cada detalle. Te tranquiliza que sea un diseño nuevo, y no algo que has olvidado. Debes admitir que es realmente hermoso.

—MC… Me gustaría que hicieras algo. Por mí.

Interrumpes tu contemplación para escucharlo. Por Leviathan, harías lo que fuera.

…Hasta que extiende hacia ti un cúter, aguja e hilo. Se quita la chaqueta para exponer su brazo derecho.

—Escribe tu nombre aquí, por favor.

Tus manos tiemblan al tomar el cúter. _Es un demonio,_ piensas. Seguro estará bien incluso si haces esto. Aun así, te cuesta reunir el valor para recargar el filo contra su piel, dibujando con temor cada trazo.

No emite un solo sonido, pese a que su sangre empieza a salpicar el suelo. Sus labios permanecen apretados en una línea, sus ojos fijos en tus manos mientras limpias las heridas para poder suturarlas. Las agujas de costura no están diseñadas para coser un cuerpo.

Cuando logras lo solicitado, Leviathan te pide voltearte. Obedeces con la respiración contenida. Sabes lo que sucederá. Ocasionalmente, Leviathan escribe su nombre sobre las cajas de sus objetos más preciados.

No eres la excepción.


	5. Quinto encuentro: Satan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chocolate/Ácido.  
> Otras advertencias: BDSM, waxplay.

Satan es, en muchos aspectos, un gato.

Cuando llegaste a esa casa, te parecía una presencia enigmática, distante y altanero como era. Una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, como un gato que parece estar tranquilo, pero mueve lentamente la cola, presto a atacar a quien se acercara.

Era un desafío que querías tomar.

Comenzaste por compartir espacios comunes con él. Tomabas un libro y te sentabas en la otra punta de la biblioteca, leyendo en silencio y fingiendo que ignorabas su presencia en el cuarto. Con los días, te sentabas un poco más cerca, y más cerca, hasta que Satan arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me estás tratando como si fuera un animal callejero? Si quieres hablarme puedes hacerlo.

Y tan solo con esas palabras, con su autorización, te sentaste en el mismo sofá que él, conversando de temas más triviales.

Satan es como un gato. Uno domesticado.

Acostumbrarse a tu presencia le fue fácil, y en más de una ocasión acabó leyendo con la cabeza apoyada en tu regazo, mientras te debatías si acariciar o no las doradas hebras de su cabello. A veces, cuando le vencía el sueño, dormía recostado contra tu hombro, y eras incapaz de moverte e interrumpir el momento.

Te buscaba cuando quería hacer algo. Iban juntos tanto a museos como a cafeterías, incluso esos días en que no quería hablar con nadie. Parecía ser feliz sólo con tu presencia. Aunque siempre tocaba a la puerta de tu cuarto, pronto empezó a entrar antes que pudieras responderle.

Su confesión te tomó desprevenida. Sus manos acunando tu rostro, como si sujetara entre ellas lo más preciado para él. ¿Cómo decirle que no a esos ojos, a esa expresión de adoración pura? Entonces, aceptaste su beso, cálido y dulce, cual si fuera una taza de chocolate caliente en invierno.

Satan es, básicamente, un gato. Uno lleno de curiosidad, de esos que se suben a la encimera a botar una y otra vez las tazas, como analizando si ocurrirá algo distinto con cada zarpazo.

Para un Demonio de Ira como es él, el sentimiento de amar es algo nuevo. Te da la impresión a veces, que intenta imitar cosas que ha leído en alguna novela o visto en alguna teleserie, analizando tu reacción ante aquel gesto, y su propia forma de sentir al hacerlo. Así es como tienen citas en el acuario, en el parque de diversiones, en una playa por la noche caminando descalzos en la arena, con las olas gentilmente mojando tus pies. Te sorprende con desayuno en la cama, cuelga muérdago afuera de tu puerta en Navidad como excusa para besarte. No puedes mentir: te gusta la atención, el detalle, las escenas de película incluso cuando no resultan del todo bien. No puedes enojarte ante los regalos caros, las formas que tiene de consentirte. Lo dejas que te murmure poesía al oído mientras te desviste lentamente.

Su curiosidad abarca ese ámbito, también. Te sorprende la primera vez que pregunta si puede atarte a la cama. Si puede vendar tus ojos, si puede colocar una mordaza en tu boca. Como siempre te han llamado la atención las cosas nuevas, cedes ante sus caprichos. Exploran juntos posiciones y fetiches, buscando aquellos que más les gusten a ambos.

Hasta que, un día, Satan te cuenta sobre las velas. Al principio te dio miedo. No podías entender que otras personas encontraran placentero esa clase de dolor. Satan, sin embargo, te aseguró que se detendría si no era de tu agrado, y aceptaste pese a tus reticencias.

Acabaste enamorada de la sensación, de esa mezcla de dolor y placer, tan efímero antes que la cera solidificara. Cuando él notó tu cambio de actitud ante las velas, comenzó a usarlas más seguido. Tipos diferentes, temperaturas diferentes. Tu cuerpo, un lienzo para que lo salpicara de todos los colores imaginables. Ante tu creciente tolerancia, Satan se volvía más arriesgado.

Ese día no debía ser nada diferente. Te encontrabas en posición, las cadenas restringiendo tus movimientos y un antifaz cubriendo tus ojos, dejándote a su merced, sin saber de dónde provendría el primer ataque. Pensaste que serían velas de nuevo.

El líquido que te salpicó, sin embargo, era distinto.

Gritas. El dolor de la quemadura es impresionante. Lo sientes escurrirse por tu piel, distinto a la cera, que se detiene al instante.

—¿Mucho?

—¿Qué es?

—Pregunté si es mucho.

Te muerdes el labio. El ardor persiste, más tolerable, enviando un cosquilleo hasta tu columna. Niegas, y lo escuchas murmurar “Buena chica”. El ácido vuelve a caer sobre ti, consumiendo tu carne. La quemazón te hace retorcer en tu puesto.

Su mano ahoga tus gemidos de dolor. La respiración de Satan es pesada, jadeante. Lo está disfrutando, como un gato jugando con su presa antes de matarla. Te preguntas cuándo llegará su zarpazo final.


	6. Sexto encuentro: Belphegor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Abrazo/Ahorcar.  
> Otras advertencias: Yandere.

Belphegor da buenos abrazos.

Durante mucho tiempo, desconfiaste del menor de los hermanos, con justa razón. Si bien los recuerdos de aquel incidente son nebulosos, la sensación de sus garras en tu cuello volvía a ti cada vez que escuchabas su risa. Tus sueños, inundados de sensaciones poco claras y aterradoras, te despertaban a mitad de la noche. Tu mente gritaba que te alejaras de él cuando, uno a uno, le ayudaste a retomar los lazos con el resto de sus hermanos.

Hasta que un día Belphegor, quien estaba aovillado en tu cama proclamando que debían recuperar el tiempo perdido, levanta su índice hacia ti, señalando lo obvio:

—Tienes unas ojeras impresionantes.

Te muerdes la lengua para no decirle que es su culpa. Belphegor no acepta bien las críticas. En cambio, solo dices:

—Me cuesta quedarme dormida.

La carcajada que lanza hace que te encojas en tu puesto. Te recuerda a ese día, a su sonrisa demente mientras te ahorcaba. Esa imagen choca con su actitud estas últimas semanas. Te confunde. Te descoloca.

Sus ojos te miran con incredulidad burlona.

—¿Estás al lado del Demonio de la Pereza y te cuesta dormir? No seas boba. Ven acá.

No sin cierta reticencia, dejas que te acerque a su cuerpo, llevando tu cabeza a su pecho, sus manos envolviendo tu espalda. El latido rítmico de su corazón, pausado, contrasta con el tuyo, agitado por la cercanía. Te parece improbable dormir en estas condiciones. No obstante, poco después sientes tu ansiedad esfumándose. Te encuentras pensando en lo cálido que es Belphegor, en lo cómodo que es recostarte contra él. Los ojos se te cierran involuntariamente. _Debe ser algún tipo de magia,_ piensas, mientras te dejas arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.

—No sabía que seguías pensando en eso —murmura Belphegor cuando despiertas, varias horas después.

Registras el significado de sus palabras con dificultad, y cuando lo entiendes, te tensas en su agarre. Lo sientes suspirar contra tu cuello ante eso.

—No te estoy culpando. Sé perfectamente lo que hice. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme. —Una pausa, y sientes una de sus manos serpenteando hacia arriba hasta llegar a tu cuello, posándose apenas sobre tu manzana—. Pero no lo haces.

Tragas saliva y te apartas apenas para poder mirarlo a la cara. Su expresión es insondable.

—Me llevé los malos sueños, así que deberías poder dormir bien ahora.

Belphegor cumplió su promesa. Las siguientes semanas, no hubo más pesadillas, ni despertares a mitad de la noche jadeando por aire. Ocasionalmente, amaneciste con él abrazándote. En verdad daba buenos abrazos. Te fue ganando de a poco, con su persistencia, su sonrisa traviesa, su calma.

Fuiste la primera en besarlo.

Su relación fue creciendo en secreto. Sus abrazos se volvieron más frecuentes. Sin embargo, una parte de ti pedía _más._ Más fuerte, más apretado, más como…

—Más como si quisieras asfixiarme.

—Heh. No me digas que lo echas de menos.

Estás tendida en el suelo del planetario, Belphegor sentado a tu lado. Te encoges de hombros. No eres capaz de explicar ese extraño anhelo.

—Hay gente que lo hace, ¿no?

Belphegor se ríe, cristalino. Su mano se posa suavemente sobre tu cuello. Presiona hacia abajo, tenue, lo suficiente para que sientas su presencia. Un estremecimiento te recorre el cuerpo.

—Más.

—No hay quien te entienda.

Sus dedos se enroscan en torno a tu cuello. Aprieta más fuerte, arrancándote un jadeo. Respirar es difícil, pero no imposible. Una presión en tus sienes se hace patente, eufórica. El tiempo parece detenerse. Tus pensamientos se nublan. Belphegor te suelta, y respirar nunca fue tan refrescante. Te gusta.

—Hazlo de nuevo. —Belphegor niega con la cabeza.

—No tienes sentido de autopreservación —se burla, y le devuelves una sonrisa.

—Si lo tuviera no estaría saliendo contigo —arremetes—. Estaría con otro de tus hermanos-

Las manos en tu cuello no te dejan seguir, sujetándote con una fuerza inesperada. La sangre en tu rostro se siente como fuego.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Con quién irías, entonces? ¿Con Lucifer, que te ha amenazado de muerte mil veces? ¿Con Asmodeus, para convertirte en una más de su harén? ¿Con quién, huh?

Afloja apenas su agarre, y aspiras una bocanada de aire temblorosa, el corazón latiéndote a mil. La garganta te duele cuando hablas.

—Mammon…

—¡Te vendería solo por seguir apostando!

—Beel-

—Casi te mata por comerte su postre.

Sus manos se cierran de nuevo en torno a tu garganta, y ya no hay más aire. Los oídos te zumban.

—Te he matado una vez, MC. ¿Qué me detiene de hacerlo de nuevo?

No respondes. No puedes.

—¿No lo sabes? Te quiero. Eso es lo que me detiene de asesinarte.

Sus manos te liberan, te alzan del suelo para abrazarte. No opones resistencia.

—Además, tu cuello sólo desea a mis manos para estrangularlo.


	7. Séptimo encuentro: Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sentimientos/Dacrifilia.  
> Otras advertencias: Sadismo.

Tu primer error fue enamorarte de él.

Lucifer, siendo el mayor de los hermanos y el más poderoso entre ellos, siempre tuvo esa aura de poder, de ser inalcanzable, más aún para una simple mortal como tú. Alguien como tú sólo podía conformarse con verlo a la distancia, manteniendo en tus sueños los anhelos de acercarse a él, de confesarle tus sentimientos. Suspirabas en tu cuarto ante la memoria de su imagen, mientras intentabas ignorarlo cuando se sentaban a la mesa, o rehuirle la mirada cuando sus ojos oscuros, escarlata, se posaban en ti.

Debiste haberlo pensado mejor. No había nada que se escapara ante su ojo atento.

Cuando te llamó a su despacho ese día, no sabías qué pensar. Tragas saliva antes de tocar a su puerta, intentando recordar si habías cometido algún error en la última semana que ameritara un regaño por su parte. No encuentras nada. Te hace pasar, y eres recibida por la melodía distante que tocaba su gramófono, y el fuego en la chimenea. No consigues ver a nadie en el cuarto.

Lucifer se materializa detrás de ti, sus manos enguantadas cubriendo tus ojos y boca, reprimiendo efectivamente tu grito de sorpresa.

—Shhh, ¿quieres que mis hermanos se enteren? Guarda silencio.

Obedeces, enmudecida por su voz grave, aterciopelada, acariciando tu oído. Sientes que tus rodillas se doblan solas al escucharlo. Un bufido divertido escapa de sus labios.

—Vaya… Sabía que te sentías atraída hacia mí, pero, ¿no estás siendo un poco impaciente?

Sientes la sangre subirse a tus mejillas ante sus palabras. Crudo, directo, sensual. Mentirías si no dijeras que te arrodillarías ante él si tan solo dijera las palabras.

Sus manos se deslizan por tu rostro, bajando por tu cuello y hombros.

—Sabes, no me molesta tener a alguien con quien _jugar._ Tus reacciones me parecen, ah~ Interesantes.

Tu segundo error fue decirle que sí.

Lucifer y tú no eran novios. Eso te lo dejó bien en claro esa noche, su puño agarrando tu cabello mientras te forzaba a tomar más de él dentro de tu boca. Sólo eras una _distracción,_ una persona con quien pasar el rato cuando, donde, y como él quisiera. Cuando se encontraban en los espacios comunes, mantenía su distancia, con el mismo desdén que tuviera antes de esa fatídica noche. Cuando te llamaba a su despacho o a su cuarto, era para comerte la boca a besos, o para usar tu cuerpo de una u otra manera, antes de dejarte agitada y jadeante, sin tan siquiera una palabra de amor o cariño.

Sabías que era un sádico, pero te dolió ser el blanco de sus ataques.

Creíste que podrías cambiarlo. En retrospectiva, fue bastante ingenuo de tu parte. ¿Qué podría hacer una humana, con un demonio que había vivido mil años de la misma forma? Aun así, decidiste intentarlo.

Un día, dejaste sobre su escritorio una simple rosa roja en un florero. Sin una nota, sin nada, con la sola intención de alegrar su labor diaria. Cuando te asomaste a su estudio más tarde, no obstante, no había rastros de tu detalle. Te acercaste al escritorio, notando con horror el florero hecho añicos en el suelo, y la rosa completamente deshojada. Decides irte de allí antes que las lágrimas cayeran desde tus ojos.

Otra mañana, decidiste prepararle el desayuno, llevándolo hasta su cuarto. Fue una hazaña abrir la puerta mientras balanceabas la bandeja en un brazo. Lucifer… lucía tan perfecto sobre las sábanas, durmiendo con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado, el cabello despeinado en la medida justa. Dejas la bandeja en la mesita de noche, despertándolo con suavidad. Le cuesta sacudirse el sueño de encima antes de sentarse, observando la bandeja con la taza de café aún humeante, los dulces propios del Reino Demoníaco que Barbatos te enseñó a preparar un día.

No esperabas que se riera. Mucho menos que tomara la taza de café, vaciándola lentamente sobre tu cabeza.

—Ay, MC, no sé qué pretendes con todo esto —susurra, y su voz se oye tan hermosa, sonriente incluso haciendo algo tan cruel—. Creo habértelo dicho, ¿no? No estamos saliendo. No consigues más que molestarme. Si no vas a ser un buen juguete, tal vez debería simplemente arrojarte a la basura.

—¡No!

La voz se te quiebra ante eso. No lo entiendes. No ha hecho más que aprovecharse de ti y burlarse de tus pequeños detalles. ¿Por qué te afecta que quiera dejarte? Pero no puedes evitarlo. Rompes a llorar, tu llanto mezclándose con las gotas de café en tu cara. La sonrisa de Lucifer se ensancha.

—Ah, eso está mucho mejor.

Lo sientes acercarse, su lengua deslizándose desde su mentón hasta la esquina de tu ojo derecho, limpiando tus lágrimas. De reojo, lo ves relamerse los labios.

—Llora más para mí, tal vez cambie de opinión.


End file.
